The Shadow of Null
by TheMysteriousComicGeek
Summary: A creature from the pits of hell or so it is believed, has been terrorizing a small town. When a blue box appears it might just be to much for the people to handle. Can the Doctor and his family end this horror or will they, like the rest, fail to rid the beast. What is the shadow and who is controlling it?
1. prologue

Hi, this is my first fanfic. hopefully you will all enjoy. So yah please review, I love Feedback and knowing how to make my story even better. Thank you.

Prologue

With an icy bite, the wind howled upon the small town.

The people on the streets were bundled up in heavy woolen coats and scarfs. But this did not protect them from the nasty bite of the wind.

The wind picked up speed, it cruelly blew off the hats of the passerby's leaving them susceptible to the icy wintery elements.

Like little needles the ice bit into their skin, turning the skin into a reddening rash.

The people walked or jogged quickly to the safety of their homes as they imagined the warm fire that would leech warmth into their frozen skin.

Shop doors banged shut telling the few that were still on the streets they were closed. Suddenly the town was completely quiet not a peep was heard.

Like no one was there. Curtains closed quickly and the streets were soon dark. Except for the single street lamp that flickered a shimmer of light.

A shadow slithered down the streets and crawled across the walls. The street lamp sparked out and the town was blanketed in darkness.

Only the soft glow of the moon shimmered on the town.

Something had made the villagers retreat quickly into their homes. It wasn't just the icy bite in the air but something bigger. Something dangerous.

Something not from this world. A figment of the imagination some might say.

But what figment left a trail of blood down the streets found the next morning by the fearful gaze of the villagers?

Or the shrilled screams of an innocent victim unable to escape the jaws of a monster. A great evil that roamed the streets at night. An impossible, unstoppable creature. A creature that should only exist from the horrors of a campfire story. A monster from the mind of an overactive imagination.

A monster that causes the chills down your spine or the prickles on your arms. The streets were empty, the only sound was the wind howling and the deep growl of a soulless beast waiting for prey to wander past. And then the scream was heard.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A moan echoes off the buildings. The snow swirls as a large blue box began to make an appearance. The box appears out of thin air. There's a loud thump and the box materializes. The Harsh wind bangs on it's door and howls a terrible tune. The doors fly open and a blonde girl steps out. Her hair, held in a ponytail, with bang curls on both sides of her face. A look of wonder and adventure sparkles in her daring young eyes. Her dark, blue eyes hold the intelligence and bravery of a natural born leader and warrior. Her face breaks out into an exuberant grin and she takes in her surroundings. Blowing a strand of starlight blonde hair out of her face, she turns back into the box just as icy wind slaps her cheeks.

"Brrr...it's sort of cold isn't it," She exclaims into the box, " I thought you said Rio was Hot?"

"Cold," a tall man with wild brown hair and dark brown eyes steps out behind her. He looks young until someone looks into his eyes and see's the ancient man behind the mask of a young face.

His eyes holding time its self. With an inquisitive look, he scans the area, "Huh, guess the old girl doesn't approve of Rio," To the TARDIS, "You could of sent us somewhere warm you know," he gives a playful glare and the TARDIS hums back, he breaks into a smile, "Well, Jenny since we're here we mind as well explore. Who knows we might step into some madman's evil plot. Universal Domination. Wouldn't that be great!" He muses.

Jenny grins, "I'll pack. You never know when we'll need a medical kit or something."

Jenny turns away from the door, closing it shut. "Jenny, bundle up. It's cold." The Doctor slips on his glasses and turns to the console in the middle of the coral like room.

"Dad, I'm a time lady. I don't get cold that easily."

"Doesn't matter. It's chilly. throw on a coat. Alright."

"Fine. I'm going to pack some needed equipment. You never know when we'll find trouble."

"No guns."

"Alright."

"Jenny. Pack some Bananas. You never know when we'll need a banana. Might save our lives."

"Bananas. Gotcha."

"Tell your Mum and brothers we've arrived, alright." The young blonde nods and races down the endless corridors.

The TARDIS hums and blows a puff of warm air on the Doctor's face, a soft smile plays on his lips, "Yeah, I am extremely lucky. Never thought I would have a family again. Since..." He sighs and looks up, biting his lip, "Since the time wars. But I guess everyone deserves second chances. Including me." He smiles at his longest companion and friend, "Well, let's get out of this dire mood. No need for self-pity or bad memories. You brought us here for a reason and I don't believe its because you absolutely despise Rio. Like I said madman, Monsters, or both. Though why they choose cold, dark places I have no idea. That would be interesting to look into. Rassilon knows I've had my fair share of foiling nefarious plots." He pauses for a second, running a hand through his hair. Deep in memory before arriving back to the present time."Well, old girl you've been complaining about a tickle in your circuits. Let's have a look shall we." He rolls underneath the console and pulls out a mesh of wires. Sonic screwdriver in hand, he moves swiftly through each wire and circuit."Ahhhh, here's the issue. It looks like there is a hiccup in the navigational circuit. Probably why you've been giving us an extra bumpy ride the last few times. No worries this is an easy fix-up. The Doctor is in! Ohhh, remind me never to say that again." He goes back to fiddling.

A red head steps into the console room. She is wearing a brown leather jacket. A soft smile plays on her lips. Sometimes she just can't believe her luck. She, Donna Noble, found a husband and has three beautiful children. An experience she believed impossible for her age. Her Mother always disapproved of any man she brought over, becoming critical and patronizing. She began to believe that no one would ever truly love her or be able to handle her Mother. She mind as well prepare herself to be an old cat lady, that lives in a tiny apartment in the oddities of Chiswick. Living with the dozens of cats she would have and making brownies for neighbors and knitting wool sweaters.

"Oh God, Donna. Get that thought out of your head," she murmurs quickly to herself, "don't need any of that nonsense. Cat lady! Your not even that crazy about cats. I must be going bonkers! I'm talking to myself again. I'm starting to understand how spaceman feels. All these thoughts and different scenarios racing through my head at lightening fast speed. Its enough to make anyone go mad."

"Madness normally takes over after a few centuries. You have some time."

She laughs and shakes her head. Her red hair swishing back and forth, " I'll look forward to it."

He grins and goes back to fiddling with the circuits.

The TARDIS is lit in a warm orange that creates a relaxing feel for the occupants of the ship. Donna stares at her crazy spaceman and all she thinks of sending is the love and devotion she feels for him. He made his way into her heart,well hearts at this point, like no other man had ever done before. He looks at her with complete adoration no other man was ever capable of. The Doctor, her best friend, her husband, and father of her children.

She smiles and playfully smacks him on the knee,"Oi, Spaceman what's this about a cold Rio. Jenny came running in talking a mile a minute about freezing cold weather and needing to bundle up."

She tries to look cross but fails miserably when a mane of wild brown hair pops out. His glasses slipping down his nose and an innocent look graces his face. His brown suit rumpled and his tie loose around his neck, he runs his fingers through his hair, "It seems the TARDIS decided on a new destination. We're not in Rio. Not even close to Rio. I'd say..." He jumps up and moves towards Donna.

He wraps an arm around her waist. Glancing into her eyes, "We're somewhere in Europe. Maybe early 21st Century. I believe Norway."

A smile twitches at her lips and the Doctor moves closer his breath tickling her ear. He gazes into her beautiful blue eyes. His brave brilliant Donna. The most important woman in the universe. How could he survive for so long without this clever intelligent woman? Donna started off his friend, his best friend, they made a deal long ago there would be no nonsense. Gladly, that plan went out the window. After the cyanide incident,in the 1920's, with Agatha Christie he suddenly realized he had feeling for his best friend and it went way deeper then anything he had ever felt before. It was during that awful day when the Earth was moved and the Daleks returned, he really realized his hearts were only for Donna. The day when she got locked inside the TARDIS and touched his regenerated hand. He thought he lost her until he felt her inside his mind and she stepped out with a little boy behind her. Their third child. The child born from his hand in the jar. Donna went through some changes as well. Apparently there was to much regeneration energy left in the hand and it took hold of Donna changing her into a time-lady. He gained a son and a wife in the course of one day. During their travels, they found Jenny near the Andromeda Galaxy. A Galaxy they had visited long ago and ended a cults tyranny on the mechanical kind. A few weeks later they found John. An eleven year old boy created from their DNA a mad scientist decided to splice together long ago. He could not be happier. He had a wife and three lovely kids and he no longer was alone.

Unable to handle the temptation anymore, the Doctor dips down and lays a soft kiss on Donna's lips. She envelopes her arms around the Doctor's neck and deepens the kiss. She flicks out her tongue and he happily opens his mouth. Their tongues curl around each other. Their respiratory bypass turns on and they continue their tasting. The first to break off is Donna. Cheeks flushed, they gaze deeply into the eyes of their significant other.

"you know we don't have to go anywhere," Donna starts,"I am happy to spend all day here." She gives him a seductive look.

The Doctor smiles and lowers his voice, "As you wish."

He kisses her neck and she laughs, "I see your quoting The Princess Bride again."

He looks at her and pouts, "it's a great film. Fighting, humor, seeking for ones true love. Brilliant film." He grins at her and waggles his eyebrows, "Kind of like our life. Saving maidens in distress."

"oh, I know how much you love saving those maidens in distress."

"It's a hobby."

She grins at him, "You are so full of it." she shoves him playfully and he laughs. Scooping her back into his arms, he kisses her softly on the nose before moving down to her lips again.

"Ahmmm... you know I love when you guys show affection. But can you do it somewhere else. Children are in the room."

Donna and the Doctor turn around to see three young faces. John was smirking, his brown hair sticking straight up and his blue eyes twinkling with mischief and amusement. Standing next to John, was eight year old Jaime, his nose crinkled in distaste but his brown eyes jovial and exuberant. One side of his head, dark red hair sticks all over the place while the other side is slick back. He had just recently rolled out of bed when the TARDIS thumped, signaling their landing. Jenny is standing off to the side covering her mouth, giggling at her parents shocked looks.

"Why are you all here!" the Doctor suddenly asks. His brain trying to process what just happened.

"You told me to tell everyone we landed and that's what I did. Not our fault we intruded on your snogging excursion. You shouldn't of made it public,' Jenny states with a quirk to the lips.

"Oi, cheek," Donna says shaking her head in amusement.

Jenny breaks into a fit of giggles while John and Jaime snicker.

The Doctor shakes his head and laughs,"Well, since everyone's here I shall explain the situation. It seems we are not in Rio but in Norway during the 21st century. The TARDIS has brought us here for a reason. Possibly something dangerous, so keep your eyes open. Other then that explore to your hearts delight. Allons-y."

* * *

The family steps out of the TARDIS and are immediately blasted by cold, icy wind. The streets are designed out of cobble stones and white snow peppers the path. cottages lie on either side of the streets, with a wooden sign creaking in the front. In nice hand writing the sign says Null.

John walks closer to the sign and the wind picks up speed, " Null. Population 600. Tiny village." he walks back to his family.

Jaime moves in closer to his mother, "Mum, where is everyone. It's completely quiet."

Jenny eyes searches the strange little town. No one in sight. "Maybe their inside. It is chilly."

John nods his head, murmuring, " and eerie."

The wind picks up speed and Donna pulls Jaime closer to herself, "Spaceman, what do you think?"

The Doctor looks over at her," There's something wrong. This Village just feels odd. Like something is always watching. It gives me the hebbie-jebbies." He shivers.

Donna nods, " I know. Something's not right. People should be out. It's..." she sniffs the air, "midday. A small village like this people are normally bustling around performing errands. Unless it's Sunday."

"No not Sunday. Definitely not Sunday. Not crazy about Sundays at all really. Kind of boring. Except for the planet Sunday but that wasn't really a day..."

"Doctor!"

The Doctor suddenly stops and looks over at his family, "Sorry, went on a tangent there. Point is it's not Sunday. Null, never heard of the village. Maybe it's not an actual village. Well, it is a village. I can see that. But it's not a documented village. My guess it's a very fancy community complex. A group of people decides to break away from the Norwegian government and create their own set of laws."

Jaime turns to one of the cottages and a woman is staring through the window. Her lips set in a frown, she hides behind the brownish curtains of her house. Jaime tugs on his mother's blouse and points towards the woman. Donna turns around and spots the elderly woman. Her gray hair framing her face and her blue-gray eyes staring back. Her eyes hold the story of horror no soul should ever witness. Jaime smiles and waves at the woman. The woman's eyes become hard and she glares at the family shutting the curtains quickly.

"They're scared," Donna whispers.

"But of what," the Doctor states in a questioning manner, "What is causing these people to hide in their homes?"

The Doctor and his family continue the cold walk down the cobbled path. From what they have seen only a few shops are open to the public, the pub and some type of bakery. Everything else is closed. An old man hobbles down the street, a wooden cane in hand. He has long gray hair, bushy eyebrows and mustache. His wrinkles showing the many decades he has lived. He is wearing a tweed cap and heavy coat. His sharp green eyes pinpoint the family and he quickly marches his way over to them.

"In God's name, what are you doing here. You shouldn't be here," the old man glares.

"Oh sorry!" the Doctor starts.

"You are trespassing," the old man states, "Get out!"

the Doctor raises his hands in a surrendering manner, "Thought it was a town. Didn't know it was private."

The old man growls, "I don't care what you thought. I want you out!"

Some of the other villagers begin poking their heads out of their homes. A crying babe is heard in the distance.

Jenny steps in the way, her face set in determination, "I am sorry that we trespassed. We tend to do that. But there is something strange going on in your village and it is our duty to know what."

The old man stops, agitation leaving his face. The Doctor relaxes his hands and Donna moves over to him with Jaime trailing behind, "Is there something lurking in the dark. Something dangerous and unknown?"

The old man turns back to the Doctor, "How did you know that?"

"Scared villagers. I've seen it all before. It's sort of our specialty."

John turns to the old man and looks him in the eyes, giving a smirk, "Monster hunting. It seems you have something haunting your streets..."

Donna looks down at Jaime and rubs his shoulder, "and we're curious what." finishing John's sentence.

The old man looks at the family. The family was strange, yes. But their was something about them. He feels he could trust them. He smiles and puts out his hand," I'm Artemis Berks. Head of the village council."

The Doctor steps forward and shakes his hand, "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor. This is my family. My wife Donna, My Daughter Jenny, and My Sons John and Jaime."

Everyone shook hands.

Jenny looks at Artemis and he gazes back at her, "What seems to be the trouble my dear."

" Just curious of what is scaring the villagers."

the degree's drop and the wind blows harder, ice slapping cheeks. Artemis pulls his hat down and wraps his coat closer around him. He looks around before leaning towards the family. White puffs of warm breath is left behind with each exhale he took. His voice cracks and he whispers, "The Shadow."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The pub they had entered moments before was lit in a orange light from a fire burning in the fireplace. The walls were pastel colors, blue, pink and green and there were wooden tables set all over the place, with four chairs around each one. Artemis Berks walks up to a middle-age woman with black hair graying in certain areas. Her skin was a warm tan and her eyes a light gold brown. Artemis brings the woman over.

"This is Elanor Right. She is the owner of the pub." Artemis claps Elanor on the back.

"Hello. Everybody."

The Doctor and his family waves and smiles warmly and states a polite, "Hello."

The Doctor Jumps up, "It's lovely to meet you Elanor and I heard your village is having some problems with a monster."

Elanor shivers. "Yes. Something terrifying. A creature from the pits of hell. Can I get you anything?"

Donna eyes the woman and looks over at the Doctor. She moves her mind across the telepathic field towards the Doctor's mind. _Doctor _She thinks. The Doctor turns towards her. He was previously analyzing the pubs walls. _Yeah love__?_

_There is something seriously wrong with this place, It's really bugging me._

_I know. Have you noticed the Town?_

_Yeah._

_The buildings are not built in modern 21__st__ century way. They almost look like cottages from a fantasy book about princesses and princes and little villages. Isn't that strange?_

_Sort of. Maybe they built the village like that on purpose. To live in a fantasy world._

_Maybe, I just don't like it. Let's just keep a close eye on the kids alright. Like I said before, something is going on._

_Yeah. I noticed Artemis was a bit trusting. Normally we have to pull out the psychic paper. _

_Hmmm...we'll do a bit of exploring. Hey, I'm going to ask Elanor for something to eat or drink. Do you want anything._

_Sure. _Donna nods and comes back to reality. Jaime is pressing up against her and playing with her hair. He as a worried expression on his young face. Something she never likes seeing. She looks over at Jenny and John, they also have identical expressions to Jaime.

"Yes Elanor I would love something to Drink. Can you bring me some Tea. I'm absolutely parched. Donna would you like some tea." Donna looks over at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, tea would be lovely. Children?" The kids nod their heads. They look over at Elanor expectantly. Elanor gives them a confused look.

"tea?" She questions, "why would you want tea. It is so gross."

The Doctor looks over at his family, raising an eyebrow before turning back to Elanor, "How about coffee then. I could use the caffeine."

Elanor wrinkles her nose is disgust, sticking out her tongue, " blah, why would you drink coffee it's so bitter. How about I get you guys a hot chocolate." She taps her chin, "Oooo, I know I'll also give you a plate of sugar cookies. Sugar cookies are delicious." She turns around and runs off.

Artemis is looking at them with distaste, "Tea? Coffee? You people are strange." he shakes his head. Donna turns towards the Doctor and raises her eyebrow. The Doctor nods in understanding.

* * *

They sat around the table, happily snacking on cookies.

The Doctor Wipes at his mouth before turning to the two villagers, "I want to know about the shadow. What you guys believe it is?"

Artemis stops chewing and looks seriously into the Doctor's brown orbs, "The monster is from the pits of hell."

"Yeah, we sort of established that. I want to know what it does."

Oh, It lurks in the dark. Most active at night. It kills people. Children mainly. It's a ghost a shadow on the wall, it slithers across the floors into the rooms of the innocent sleepers."

"You hear the scream and then the child disappears," Elanor Adds in.

the fire crackles giving the room a very dark illuminating feel. It shadows half of Artemis face.

"sometimes the Child is outside. You here the scream and the child is gone. All that is left is blood trailing down the road."

Elanor nods, "most of the villagers try to keep the beast out. They close their curtains or fill the cracks in their walls. But the shadow always finds a way in."

Artemis glares down at his hot chocolate and sighs, "It's a nightmare really. There one minute and gone the next. Moving faster then the eye can blink."

Jaime lifts his head from his mum's chest. His hair frazzled and a frown gracing his face, he gulps, "How do you know that?"

The old man stares straight into his eyes, his breath coming in slow exhales, a crazed fearful look dances in his green orbs, "Because lad I've seen it."

At that moment the wind blows harder and the fire flickers. The curtains flap wildly and everyone turns to look behind them. An audible sigh is heard. John is the first to speak. "You saw it?"

Artemis nods his head, "Aye, I did lad. In my granddaughter's bedroom. She was not much older than the little one in his mum's arms." Artemis points at Jaime and Donna pulls Jaime closer to her.

The Doctor scoots closer to Donna and puts a reassuring arm around both Donna and Jaime. He looks at Artemis and he gravely says, "Tell me what happened."

"I was sleeping in my bed. My Granddaughter in the room over. Her mother had died some time ago by unknown causes. I heard something crash in her room. My eyes snapped open. My heart beats were quick and erratic. Something in the back of my mind reminded me of of something similar happening to me long ago. I just can't remember," Artemis palms his hand and closes his eyes in frustration. A soft hand slips into his hand. He opens his eyes to stare into the compassionate gaze of Donna Noble she smiles softly.

"Go on."

Artemis nods his head. Taking a deep breath he continues his tale.

"I ran into her bedroom and a dark shadow was standing over her bed. My little angel sleeping peacefully, not knowing the danger she was in. It turned to me. It's eyes black and hollow. No soul. Just...just darkness. Its hands clawed. I yelled at it. Telling it to go away. I grabbed a shoe and chucked it at the creature. The shoe went through the creature's smoky, shadowy body. Like it wasn't even there. I ran at it. But it was like a ghost. The hairs on my back prickled from the coldness as I went through it and crashed into the wall. At that point my granddaughter was awake and screaming. The shadow turned towards her reaching out an arm. She backed into the corner of her bed pleading..." Artemis breaks down into sobs and Donna begin rubbing circles on the back of his hand trying to comfort him. The Doctor sits in the chair next to him a solemn look on his face. Jenny and John moves closer to their parents and away from the widow that was behind them. Artemis gasps and Elanor throws an arm around his shoulder. He continues, "She disappeared. I lost my granddaughter that night. All that was left of her was blood on the bed."

He rubs his face and his body shakes with all the grief he felt. Everyone was quiet. The only thing to be heard was the howl of the wind outside. Elanor sighs and looks over at the family, "Poor dear. But she is not the first to go."

The Doctor questions, "How many have disappeared?"

"Most of the Village children. There are very few left. They do head out sometimes but their always told to stay out of the dark. The parents are worried sick."

Artemis looks up tears glistening in his eyes, "It's been happening for a while now. A few weeks is my guess. Null is no longer a population of 600. it has shrunk quite a bit. Most of the people at Null are children anyways."

Donna looks at him, "I am so sorry. I promise we will fix this." the Doctor nods his head.

"We'll do a bit of investigation work. If you don't mind. Maybe we'll find a trail that will lead us to some clues."

"Will you? That would be wonderful." Elanor smiles. But she soon frowns,"Don't go into any dark corners or allow your children too. The shadow maybe lurking."

The Doctor nods, "I may want to get a sample of the blood. It might help with the investigation..."

Elanor looks up and interrupts the Doctor, "You can't!"

"Why?"

"Because it's not there the next day. It disappears like nothing ever happened."

Jenny looks over at Elanor, a questioning look in her eyes, " Who cleans it up?"

The old man sniffles and everyone shudders at the haunting look in his eyes, "Who knows."

* * *

The Doctor and his family steps into the freezing cold weather. Everyone is silent. A person could practically hear their brains ticking and putting all the gathered information together. Jenny is the first to speak.

"Do you think it's alien?"

The Doctor looks over at his daughter, his hearts clench at the thought of loosing her or his sons. It would be the straw that broke the camels back. He sighs, ruffling his hair, "Yeah, but my question is where is it from? I have dealt with multiple types of alien species, but nothing that steals children at night and adults can't touch."

Donna looks over at the Doctor, "It's kind of like what happened in India last time we were there. When we were with Gandhi. The people disappearing into thin air when they were touched by those white ghost type creatures."

"Yeah."

John stares off into the distance, "What if the shadow has an accomplice? That it's just the brawn for the brain of the whole operation. Its killing children for a reason."

Jaime looks wide eyed, "Or it's really hungry."

The Doctor nods and reassuringly pats Jaime's shoulder, "IF," he emphasizes,"It's killing children. I don't believe it is though."

Donna pulls Jaime closer to her and places an arm around Jenny who's standing next to her. She stares worriedly at John before glancing back at the Doctor, "What do you mean?"

"I just don't believe its killing. I think it might be collecting."

Donna nods, "We should look around talk to the villagers. Find out what's going on."

The Doctor nods, "I'm going to check out the areas that Elanor warned us about. I think that's the best area to start. Jenny, John I want you two to look for some local kids that have not been taken yet. Also look for anything strange. That seems out of place."

The Doctor turns to Donna. Donna holds up her hand before the Doctor could request something.

"I know what you want me to do. Me and Jaime will snoop around. Talk to the locals and look for clues." she winks at him and smirks and in a theatrical voice, she stated, "I'll pull out my trusty magnifying glass and look for the strange and unknown. Me and Jaime will practice our sleuthing skills. Isn't that right?" Jaime nods his head and giggles at his mother's antics. The Doctor Smiles.

"All right team...possey... gang. Gang! OK Gang, split up, look for clues, and meet back at the pub when your done. Allons-y!" everyone nods and turns to go their separate ways.

"Oh Doctor."

"Yes Donna."

She gives him a mock serious look before stating, " if you die, I'll kill you."

The Doctor nods and smirks, "Double death, got it. That would be very upsetting."

"only upsetting." Donna raises a brow, the Doctor smiles and nods. He walks over to her and gently takes her chin. Leaning forward he gives her a soft kiss on the lips. Pulling back he says,"Please be careful."

Donna nods, "Always. You too."

The Doctor Nods, "Alright everyone. Allons-y!"

The family runs off each one having a mission to complete. The icy wind picks up speed and in the dark a figure watchs.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It hunts children," a village girl states, "But you probably already knew that."

John and Jenny nods their heads. They are standing out in the middle of what looks like a village square. The trees are absent of leaves, their long branches hanging with white snow atop. The wind picks up a little before settling again. Jenny moves over to her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looks at the girl. The girl's dark blonde hair swishes as she shakes her head and pushes Jenny's hand away, there is frustration in her brown eyes.

"I lost a friend the other day. She was the fourth child this week," Jenny steps back and the girl huffs rubbing her eyes, "I start to wonder if the shadow is being picky."

John watches the girl, his mind racing and trying to connect all the clues, "Why?"

She turns on him, "Why? is that all you can ask?"

He puts up his hands, "Sorry, just wondering why the shadow is picky that's all."

"Because if it wasn't, me and a lot of the other children should have been taken long ago."

Jenny's eyebrows knit, she stares at the girl quizzically, "Does it choose specific kids based on character traits."

The girl gives a shallow laugh, "My friend, Cynthia, was one of the most creative, imaginative kids you could ever meet. She wasn't much for the looks, but I don't think that matters much for the shadow."

"Do you wish you were one of the chosen ones?" John questions.

"You know, I think I do. Really deep down. Past all the fear that is clogging my consciences."

"Why do you wish to be killed by the shadow."

"I don't know it's like somethings been programed in my mind to be envious of the chosen ones."

John and Jenny looks at each other. The wind had picked up and it had grown darker a while ago but they had not noticed. Their minds to busy racing through all the possible scenarios. They make their goodbyes before turning and heading back to the pub.

* * *

Donna and Jaime hand in hand were walking down the village streets. They had come across several shops, some of them closed, others not. _Spaceman was right. This village is a fairytale village. Every house or shop is a pastel color with what looks like a straw roof on top. All we need is a dwarf to walk by. _As if on cue a Dwarf does walk by. He waves to Jaime and Donna and continues on his way whistling a merry tune, before disappearing around a corner. Jaime and Donna stood there gaping.

"Well, this place keeps getting stranger." Donna says shaking her head from the sudden shock.

"Tell me about it."

Jaime moves in closer and looks up at his Mum and smiles.

"Don't worry we'll find out what's going on, Mum. We always do."

Donna rubs his shoulder, "So are you hungry."

Jaime nods his head, "The cookies weren't filling enough."

"Yeah I thought so. Well come on, there's a shop right there."

They make there was over to a little shop and step inside. A little bell jingles signaling their entrance. The shop was filled with different foods ice cream, cake, cookies, different sugar cereals. But not a fruit or vegetable in sight. They walk in staring at everything. Jaime's mouth is hanging open as he stares at the pack of jelly-babies.

"Mum, can I get..."

"No, I do not want a repeat of Christmas. It was bad enough with your father bouncing off the walls and jabbering nonsense."

"I promise I won't eat to many."

"You've already had cookies. No more sweets."

"Fine." Jaime sighs in defeat.

Donna makes her way over to the cashier. The cashier notices Donna and he waves with enthusiasm.

"Hello, lovely customer, I'm Larry, how can I be of assistance." His smile looks ready to crack his face in half and his eyes dance with mania.

Donna smiles, "Hi, Larry. I was wondering where the Fruit section is? My son is hungry and I rather not feed him sugar."

Larry's smile drops and a look of devastation overtakes, "Fruit? Why would you want fruit. When you can have candy?"

Jaime giggles and shrugs his shoulders at his Mum.

Larry continues, "Or cookies or cake or ice cream. I have everything for those sweet teeth out there!"

"Look here Larry, I want some fruit, an apple or banana. I do not want sugar. I want something healthy." Donna states feeling frustrated, "Is that so hard to understand?"

"Healthy? Blah, where do you come from Mars."

"No, Earth."

"Earth?"

"Same as you."

"Really?"

"YES! Can you please point me in the direction of where the fruit is."

"No."

"What do you mean NO!"

"We don't carry fruit."

"But this is a grocery store!"

"Yes."

"Oh, go open a candy shop."

"That's next door."

Donna has a dark glint in her eye. She grabs Jaime's hand and marches out.

"Were leaving. Come on Jaime, I'll get you a banana from your sister's satchel. Thank God she is always prepared for the weirdness." Jaime stares at his Mum in amusement. Larry is waving them goodbye, the grin plastered on his face again.

"Come back soon!"

Donna kept on marching down the path. Jaime following after her.

He has an amused smirk on his face. His Mother just huffs. He is looking at the buildings and his smirk begins to fall from his face.

"Mum."

"What." Donna says in irritation.

"Stop."

"Why?"

"We missed something important. Look at the buildings."

Donna halts and turn towards her son. He is standing there with his feet together looking up. Donna gazes up.

" .GOD!"

"Not one grown-up shop. It seems to repeat as well."

And it did. There was a bakery full of cakes and goodies, a candy store, a toy store, and an Ice cream shop. After that the pattern repeats again. Not one clothing shop or produce market or even coffee shop. Everything orients towards children. Donna's mouth gapes.

"This is just weird. Why didn't we notice this before."

"Because we didn't really look or think about it," Jaime's eyebrows scrunch in a contemplating fashion, " Why though? Why didn't we notice right away? Normally we pick up on the strange. We picked up on the shadow and yes, the people were a bit strange. But why not this when it was staring us right in the face?"

"Also, what's going on? What do they want with the children?"

So many questions, so little answered," Jaime states.

"If any at all. We should head back to the pub. Hear what the others have found," Donna responds.

"Agreed."

They turn away from the buildings and continue walking down the path towards the pub. It had become chillier then before and was growing dark. It would probably be wise to continue the investigation tomorrow.

* * *

The Doctor's long brown coat tail end blows in chilled wind. Hair ruffled and eyes wide, his sonic screwdriver buzzes as he scans the darkest area of the village. There is nothing strange at all, nothing that causes his sonic to beep faster or change sounds. There is absolutely nothing. No weird energy rifts or exhaust from a ship. Just nothing. He smacks his sonic and tries again. Still nothing. He starts to wander around the darkened areas. Tapping on the walls. Nothing.

"It might just be the paranoia of the villagers. Wouldn't be surprised. Having a dark shadow steal your children at night can do that to a person." the Doctor reasoned.

He continues to walk and he hears a squeak. The Doctor jumps a little and looks down. He lifts his foot and finds a doll. The doll is slightly covered in white snow. It's brown hair matted and a black smile is painted on it's face accompanied with two black dots for eyes. He picks up the doll and holds it up. Sniffing it. He smells a familiar scent but from where. He turns the dial on the sonic to flashlight. He looks around. There are toys piled up in a corner. All covered in snow. There are stuffed animals and toy cars and dolls. He moves over and starts picking through the pile. He finds a box but its closed shut. He takes his sonic and cuts the box open. Inside are wallets.

"What?"

The Doctor is about to pick through them. When he here's a rustle and scraping against the walls. He jumps up and puts the doll in his pocket.

"Hello. Come out, I know your here."

No answer.

"How bout we talk. Grab a nice cuppa and sit down for a nice chat. You can explain to me what your doing here."

Still no answer.

"Fine. Have it your way. You had a chance, we could have made a deal but now I am forced to stop you ." The Doctor's voice darkens and he glares at the unseen figure. The Doctor looks around. He's done here. He looks back at the place where the rustling was. Everything has gone still and quiet again.

"I will stop you," He promises.

The Doctor puts his hands in his pockets and strides off. His hand brushing against the doll. He looks up at the sky which is already growing dark. It has grown colder but the weather doesn't seem to bother him. He heads back towards the pub.


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth chapter. Please review. I always like feedback and knowing how I can make my story better. Thank you.

Chapter 4

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was the hyperactive scream that welcomed the Doctor back after his investigation in the shadowy alleyway. He had just arrived back to the pub, his mind piecing all the information together that he had gained. The puzzle was not yet complete but he believed after an exchange of discoveries with his family, he could put the last few pieces into place, uncovering the culprit. The Doctor steps through the door just as a red streak of hair runs past him causing him to stumble out of the way. He gets his bearings back. Shaking his head, he watches his youngest do a complete sweep of the pub before coming back in his direction. The Doctor again steps out of the way before he has a collision.

"Watch where your going Turbo!" He shouts at his son, as he runs past him.

Jenny and John are sitting on the table, doubling over with laughter as they watch their little brother bounce off the walls. Donna begins striding over completely frazzled. Her eyes wild and her teeth gritting.

"JAIME! Calm down!" But her demand goes unheard. The Doctor approaches her, still watching his son.

He lifts a questioning eyebrow, "What happened?"

Which was possibly not a wise question to ask at the moment. Donna snaps her eyes to him. She is completely overwhelmed and radiating anger.

Teeth gritting, she answers his question, "What Happened? I'll tell you what happened. This town is a loony bin in a nutshell! I go into a grocery store to buy Jaime some fruit and guess what!"

The Doctor asks a cautious, "What?"

"They don't sell fruit! They only sell sugary items that make your teeth rot and give little boys a burst of energy!"

"So you bought him sugar then?" The Doctor asks.

Donna explodes, "Of course not! I came back hoping that Jenny packed some bananas in her bag. She didn't."

At that point Jenny looks over at her parents and shrugs, "Sorry, I forgot." before turning back to watch the entertainment her brother was providing them.

Donna turns back to the Doctor, "So the only thing I could feed him was cookies and Jelly babies that Elanor provided at the pub for us. Hence Hyper active boy." Donna turns quickly around, shouting, "Jaime! Don't lick that! It might have germs!"

She marches off after her son. The Doctor stares at the scene before him, shaking his head, he makes his way over to Jenny and John. He sits down on the table next to Jenny before turning to her and smirking.

"Didn't pack bananas then." He states an amused smirk on his mouth.

Jenny nods her head with an identical smirk, "Guess you were right. Bananas are a good thing to carry. Won't forget next time." They nod their heads, John still chuckling next to them. He turns from the scene in front of him and looks over at his sister and father. A mischievous glint in his blue eyes and a cheeky grin on his face.

"Maybe you should. This is highly entertaining watching Mum's struggle with Jaime. It would help with some of the more boring investigations."

The Doctor laughs, "I don't think your mother will agree with that suggestion." The Doctor jumps up, "Donna, just let him run. He'll tire eventually."

"If he's anything like you, it's not happening anytime soon, Sunshine!" She shouts back.

She gets up and Jaime shoots off, returning to his previous race around the room. Donna heads over to the other members of the family, her hair messy and eyes tired. She sits down next to the Doctor and leans her head on his shoulder. She watches her son ping-pong around the room.

"I hope he doesn't disturb Elanor. She's trying to sleep upstairs and I can't calm Jaime down." The Doctor kisses her on the head and she nuzzles in closer. The fire in the fireplace illuminating an orange glow, placing dark shadows allover the wall.

The Doctor takes a deep breath, "OK, time to debrief on everything we found today. Who want's to start?"

At that point Jaime comes racing towards his parents and begins jumping up and down. His eyes dilated and his tongue hanging out. The sweet sugary stickiness of Jelly babies still evident on his mouth, "I WILL! I WILL! ME AND MOM SAW A DWARF! AND THEN THERE WAS NOTHING BUT SUGAR IN A STORE!" Everyone plugs their ears due to the hyperactive shouting. Donna finally had enough.

She slams her fist on the table and glares daggers at her son. Her patience wearing thin.

"Jaime stop yelling. Until you can speak in a normal tone of voice, you are not allowed to contribute to this conversation. I want you to go somewhere and calm down. Do you understand me." Jaime nods his head. He never liked making his Mother angry. He always felt bad at the end. He turns around and heads towards an empty room to calm down. Donna takes a deep breath and the Doctor massages her shoulders.

He starts again, "OK, Donna how about we start with what you and Jaime discovered, since he was so eager to tell."

Donna sighs, feeling a bit guilty about her outburst, "Alright, Me and Jaime were walking down the path and I was thinking about how weird this village is and how much it's like a fairytale village. After I thought that a dwarf walks past."

"A short person?"

"No, I mean an actual Snow White like dwarf."

The Doctor raises an eyebrow.

"I already told you about the store and how everything is sugar. But this is the one that really caught my attention. Well, Jaime discovered it first. All of the stores are for children. There's not one adult store. I looked but there's nothing. It rose some questions."

The Doctor nods his head in agreement, "Yeah, I noticed that one too."

John and Jenny looks at each other before blurting out as one, "We found something."

Jenny crinkles her nose in contemplation, " The bit of information we snagged was quite important."

"Extremely important. Something you guys might want to hear." John agreeably states.

"Well, out with it spacekids, what did you find."

Jenny glances over at John before taking a deep breath, "That the Shadow might be picky."

"A village girl we talked too said that the shadow seems to go after creative children. Ones with wild imaginations."

The Doctor's eyebrows knit in a pondering way. His family could hear the information turning in his mind.

"That's it," he whispers, "I think I know whats going on."

He pulls the doll out of his pocket and places it on the table.

Jenny and Johns eyes widen,.

Jenny sniffs and points at the doll,"That smells like Artemis Berks."

The Doctor opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by a fearful shriek.

Donna gasps and whispers, "Jaime."

Everyone jumps up and race to the room Jaime was in. They hear the fast pace clomping from upstairs and Elanor appears at their side. Donna's eyes water and she has a hand over her mouth. All that's left of Jaime is a red smudge on the ground and a shadow had moved.


	6. Chapter 5

Please review my story. Always love feedback

Chapter 5

"Jaime," Donna whispers, covering her mouth. Silent tears slide down her cheeks. Jenny puts a loving arm around her Mother and buries her head under Donna's chin. Donna wraps her arms around Jenny burrowing her face into blonde hair. John kneels next to the blood, eyes wide with shock. Tears building up under his eyes. The Doctor stands unmoving, no expression on his face. Still like a statue. Elanor puts a hand on Donna's shoulder trying to reassure her.

Tears trail down her face and she brings Jenny closer to her, "It's all my fault."

The Doctor looks over at Donna, "No it's not Donna."

"Yes it is," She hiccups, "If I was just a little more patient or if I didn't send him away from the room..."

She burst out into tears. Jenny kisses her cheek and pulls her closer. Tears rimming her eyes as well.

Elanor sadly looks at the family, "Another victim of a vicious murder. I'm so sorry." She tries to hug Donna but Donna pulls away.

Fire in her eyes, Donna lashes out, "This is all your fault. This whole stupid town's fault. If we didn't come here. If there was no monster, Jaime would still be here!" She pulls away with Jenny still in her arms.

"Donna!" Donna turns towards the Doctor. Anger and devastation evident in his eyes, "If it's anybodies fault, its mine. I should of come alone and not endanger my family. But I don't think it's anybodies fault. The answer is in that doll," he points out towards the table, before pointing down at the blood, "and this blood. We have to stay calm and solve this mystery."

Donna gasps in anger, "How could you be so cold. He was your son!"

"I realize that. And trust me, inside I am a complete mess. But if my emotions get the better of me, I will not be able to fix any of this," The Doctor takes a deep breath, "There are other children gone, just like Jaime. We need to focus on the task at hand."

At that moment, the door jingles and Artemis Berks walks in.

"Hello?" He asks, "Is anyone here. I heard screaming and came over as fast as I can. Is everything all right?"

"No. My baby... my Jaime's gone. I can't hear him across my telepathic bond that I have with him. He's dead. I can't feel his thoughts or emotions. My baby..." Donna cries and Artemis Berks walks in.

The Doctor glances over in his direction before turning to John who is still kneeling by the blood.

"John," John turns towards his father's voice. His mouth still gaping in shock, "Can you grab the doll for me on the table? I need to ask Mr. Berks some questions." The Doctor states in a calm and collected voice.

John nods slowly. He gets up, makes his way over to the table, pick up the doll, and heads back towards his family. He hands the doll over to his father and goes back to kneeling in front of the blood, hands covering his mouth.

The Doctor takes a deep breath, "Artemis Berks. How old was your granddaughter again?"

"Like I said Doctor, around your little ones age. Why?"

The Doctor holds out the doll, "Have you seen this doll before?"

Artemis studies the doll before looking back at the Doctor, "No. Why?"

Jenny glances over at Artemis. "Because it has your scent on it," She states.

Artemis shakes his head, "That's impossible. I have never seen that doll in my life."

Donna looks up, a curious anger in her eyes, "Doctor, are you implying that Artemis, over there, killed the children, including my son?"

"No, not at all. I'm just implying that he's a victim like the rest of us."

"Of course I am," Artemis shouts indignantly, "I lost my granddaughter."

"But how would you not remember your granddaughter's doll? Because I am pretty sure that her scents on here as well. I just don't recognize it since I haven't met her."

"That's not her doll. I would of seen it before if it was."

"But you have. You just don't remember. How long have you been living in this town again?"

"My whole life, Doctor."

"That's funny because your scent on this doll is only a few weeks old. Now how is that possible?" The Doctor questioningly states. Before beginning a frantic pace around the room and brushing a hand through his already untamed hair, "Oh, my head. I need a bigger brain. Everything is coming together. Think faster, Doctor." His family watches his energetic pace. He stops. Realization appearing on his face.

"That's it," he whispers a grin spreading, "Artemis!" he shouts.

Artemis jumps, "What?"

"You said your Daughter, your granddaughter's mother died under mysterious circumstances. Is that correct."

"That is correct."

"But even under mysterious circumstances, police would tell you how your daughter died..."

John looks up in realization, "What instrument killed her."

"Correctamundo! But you said under mysterious circumstances. Do you remember what killed her?"

"No, she's dead."

"Do you even remember her name?"

Artemis looks blankly at him, before shaking his head, "No. Why don't I remember?"

"Because somethings been messing with your mind. Making you unable to remember."

"What do you mean."

"You arrived here with your Granddaughter. Correct."

"No, I've lived here my whole life."

The Doctor continues, ignoring his statement, "You said this whole circumstance felt familiar. Like Deja-vu. Well, I believe your trapped here."

The Doctor begins to pace again before freezing.

"Oh, I see. In the Dark, all those items I found, are peoples stuff from their past life. They come here, those items are taken and BOOM! They are immediately ingrained into the society of Null, given new memories believing they've lived here their whole life. While in actuality they've only been here a month or less."

"So you mean these people are trapped?" Donna asks.

"Yep, explaining why Artemis believes his daughter dead. You need a daughter or a son to have a granddaughter and something from his past life told him he had a daughter. But he doesn't have a daughter with him. So, he assumes she's dead but in actuality she is very much alive somewhere else. Somewhere safe. But who can alter a mind so strongly to make a person believe something like this? Has to be a rather strong psychic being to accomplish a task like this. Or several."

"But what about the children?" Donna asks.

"Oh, yes! What about the children!" he begins pacing the room again, "Why would the Shadow want the children. The Shadow is believed to murder children, but Jenny, John! You said the shadow was picky, choosing the most creative children. Am I correct."

Jenny and John nods their heads.

"And Donna! You said most of the shops were those for children! Am I correct!"

Donna nods her head, now intrigued from the unraveling discovery.

"The Shadow is after creative children and what's more creative then a time lord child!"

The Doctor falls to his hands and knees next to the blood. He sticks his tongue out and licks it before smacking his tongue and lips together.

His eyebrow raises and a grin appears on his face, "Oh, I am good!"

Donna stares at him, eyes wide, "DOCTOR! Why did you just lick Jaime's blood...Oh..." It suddenly dawns on Donna.

The Doctor nods his head, "Yep," He says popping the p, "It's not Jaime's blood."

"What is it then?" Artemis Berks asks.

" A different type of teleport residue," The Doctor grins, "Because your Shadow is one great, big teleport. Picking up passengers and sending them somewhere else. But the question is where?"

"And why." Jenny adds.

"I think we have the why. Think about it Jenny. They keep the families they steal, in the village, and take the most creative youngsters. Why would they do that?"

Jenny's eyes widen, "Oh, that is brilliant. What is the purpose of having the kids do this though? Most human children are not psychically strong enough."

"And that is the question we need to figure out."

"Dad," John is standing at the window, "I think you should take a look at this."


	7. Chapter 6

Please review. It would be very helpful!

Chapter 6

"_Dad," John is standing at the window, "I think you should take a look at this."_

The Doctor looks up at his son, he gets up, and makes his way over to the window. Jenny and Donna follows suit. John is holding back the curtains and frost is covering the glassy window. As the Doctor makes his way closer to the window, he notices the flashy lights from outside. The Doctor's eyes widen and his mouth drops before getting a giant grin.

"I knew it," he whispers.

Donna and Jenny stares out the window, their mouths wide and their faces a picture of shock.

"No way," they state at the same time.

Because outside something that no one had expected to ever happened, happened. Outside a giant building flashes, like a lighthouse to lost ships. The building is situated in the middle of the village and in bright lights Time Lord Gadgets is written across a large building, with neon signs and clocks, and pieces of metal hanging from a grated wall.

"Very steam-punkish," Jenny states.

The Doctor is grinning like a madman.

"Ohhh, our son is brilliant!" The Doctor exclaims loudly giving Donna a quick shoulder hug.

Donna stares before stating, "Yep, he just provided you with all the tools you need. Whoever has him never expected this."

"Never underestimate a time lord mind."

John glances over at his Dad, "So, basically Jaime sent us a gadget shop so we could find him."

"Yep."

John turns back, "That is brilliant."

Artemis and Elanor walk over to the family, the Doctor turns quickly around and steps aside to allow them to take a look.

Both Artemis and Elanor get a blank look on their face, a look that suggest nobodies home. Until all the lights of recognition turns back on and they let out a huge smile. The Doctor notices this.

"I see Doctor you noticed our tech shop. It's been here for oh so long," Elanor says.

"I used to go in there with my granddaughter. We would buy bits and bobs to build who knows what," Artemis continues, "It's a really good shop especially for a tech man like yourself."

Everyone stares blankly as the two ramble on about how wonderful time lord gadgets is.

"But the shop just appeared. It wasn't here before," Jenny tries to remind them.

"Don't be silly my dear. It's been sitting there since before I was born," Elanor returns back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the Doctor walks over to Elanor and Artemis, "But you've been exposed to Psychic Energy for far too long." he pulls out his sonic screwdriver and stands in front of the two 'villagers'.

"Elanor, Artemis can you please sit down."

"We most certainly can't, Doctor," Artemis glares at him.

"What are you going to do to us," Elanor whispers, backing away.

The Doctor's eyes widen, "Oh, sorry. I should have been more clear. Let's just say I'm going to scan your eyes real quickly. Like at a Doctor's check up."

Artemis and Elanor stares."We don't like check-ups,so we don't like you," they say unified.

The Doctor steps back a bit before making his way forward.

"I need to..."

"NO!" the two yell before stating in unison, "You don't understand us, you never understand us. You should just leave, never return."

"And if I don't."

"The we'll make you. Steal everything you love. Make you feel pain because we can." Elanor and Artemis smiles before snarling, "Starting with your son."

The Doctor gives a deadly glare, the glare that's so dangerous, it made the Daleks run in fear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" they ask.

"Because I'm the oncoming storm, the destroyer of worlds and if you value your life. You better run."

The Doctor turns, marches out the door, and head towards the store that Jaime provided.

Donna glares before turning as well.

"You don't want to mess with a protective mother. Trust me. It get's ugly." She heads in the direction of her husband.

John and Jenny nods their heads before turning and heading in the same direction. Jenny grabbing her bag.

Elanor and Artemis stops staring. They blink a couple of times.

"Where did they go?" Elanor asks.

"I don't know? We were just having a nice chat about that store across the street and then everything went black."

Elanor nods her head, "Oh well, maybe when they come back we can offer them a nice cup of hot chocolate."

"I fancy a cup."

"Well, come along then."

They walk back to the kitchen.

* * *

The Doctor makes his way into the shop still fuming with deadly rage. Except you could not tell if you looked at his face because it was completely blank. Only the fire in his eyes showed how deadly he was at the moment. Donna walks up behind him, temper flaring. After John and Jenny appears just as determined. They look up at the store. There are signs covering the walls. Tardis Half Off one said, while another had buy one get one free sonic screwdrivers.

John smirks, "I guess we know what's going on in his head."

Jenny nods her eyes widening, "Oh look a electric pulse gun! So taking that."

"Put it down Jenny, we're here to build a Residual Time Energy Detector."

"were using it to track down Jaime, correct?"

The Doctor nods, digging through a bucket full of junk before placing it on the work shop table and pulling out his sonic.

John is wandering around, the bright room. He is looking at all the scrap metals and other items that have been created.

"Dad, should we build an energy gun?"

"No guns."

"But Dad..."

"No Guns."

So, were going in unarmed. And that's a wise decision because..."

"because we don't need to use anymore violence then we have to. Guns make people do stupid things. I don't what you to have that consequence on your conscience."

"What if we can't protect ourselves?" Jenny asks.

"Jenny, my dear, you've taken down a group, of full grown men, with your bare hands. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

The Doctor continues with his building and Donna joins him with more scraps.

"Hello."

"Hi," was Donna's gruff response back. They continue their building in silence.

Jenny and John watch their parents. Jenny stuffs a crowbar in her, bigger on the inside, bag. John watches her.

"What do you plan to do. Bash whoever's behind this head in?"

Jenny turns to him, giving a cold stare, "If it comes to that." she turns away and head towards her parents.

"Dad, is Elanor and Artemis apart of this sick game?

"No, like I said before their innocent victims."

"Then why..."

"Why were they talking like that."

Jenny nods her head. Donna turns towards her daughter.

"Did you feel the buzzing energy in the air?"

Jenny nods.

"That was psychic energy and there was a lot in the air,"Donna states before turning back to her work

The Doctor Continues as he works, "that energy, whoever is sending it, is altering the minds of Elanor and Artemis. So when Jaime thought up this place both Elanor and Artemis believed it was there the whole time. Which also explains the psychic being that talked through both of them moments before."

"They were trying to intimidate us."

"Don't they all."

"What about Jaime?"

"My guess is they have him strapped to some type of machine that is amplifying his imagination. They just didn't realize the strength of a time lord mind."

The Doctor throws on the last piece of his Residual time energy Detector and switches the button on.

"HA! We are in business!"

The Detector beeps.

Donna gets up, a dark look on her face. Anyone who saw her knew there was hell to pay.

"Jaime were coming."


	8. Chapter 7

Please review!

Chapter 7

The beep of the Residual Time Energy Detector was the only sound that was made in the cold winter winds. It was a beacon of red light in the never ending frosty whiteness of the ground and it blew snow out of the way as it beeped above the cobble stone pathway. The Doctor was in the lead while his family followed him, seemingly oblivious to the cold. Their one mission, find Jaime.

The beeps increases in speed as the Doctor moves his detector over one area and his eyes widen. He bangs on it before moving it across the area again, it beeps even louder then last time.

"Oh, that's interesting," He mutters.

Jenny walks up to her father, "What?"

"It seems he's underground."

Donna and John looks downwards before glancing back up.

"The beeps," the Doctor continues, "Shouldn't have been sounding the whole time if we weren't following the right track. But everywhere I moved the Detector, it beeps."

"But it went mad here," Jenny states.

"Oh, yes, it did. Because, right now, we are standing over Jaime."

Donna glares darkly, "Then let's go get him."

"My thoughts exactly. We just need to find the entrance because I'm sure it's not here. No one wants just anybody dropping in on their operation."

Jenny's eyes widen, she puts her hand in her bag, and starts searching.

John walks up to her, his eyebrow quirked.

"What are you doing?"

"I always come prepared for any crisis. The door must exist, it's just hidden, possibly with a perception filter. So before we left, I knew we would get into some sort of trouble, I packed these glasses."

Jenny face lights up and she smiles widely, "Aha, here we are perception glasses! Able to locate any hidden ship, person, or in our case doorway." She pulls out the glasses and holds them up triumphantly.

She looks over at her father and gives a cheeky grin, "Glad I packed now, huh Dad."

The Doctor returns the smile with one of his own, "Oh, you are absolutely brilliant Jenny." He steps aside and throws out a welcoming hand in the direction they were heading, "Lead the way."

Jenny puts on her glasses and switches the frequency. As she twirls the nobs, on the side of the glasses, a door appears in her eyesight, highlighted in green.

"Found it," She sing-songs, "Come along."

She starts walking straight ahead and her family following close behind.

They come to a small shed, they had not seen before. It was covered by branches and a few feet away from the village. Snow covered it's wooden roof and it was riddled with holes. The Family stood around it.

"Well that doesn't look suspicious," John states.

"Quite a good disguise if I say so myself," the Doctor responds, "No one would expect a shed to be the entrance of some dark underground operation."

"Or at least any normal person who doesn't deal with the oddities of monsters or psychopaths or anything else strange for that matter."

Donna rolls her eyes and marches forward Jenny by her side. She places her hands on her hips and gives her boys a glare, "Are we going to stand here all day discussing the excellence of a disguise or are we going down there, "She points a finger to the ground, " and getting our son back, before whatever has him does something terrible?"

"Sorry, got distracted, Allons-y," the Doctor says before pulling at the door, "Locked."

"Oh for God's sake," Donna says exasperated. She lifts her foot and kicks the door open. Inside was completely pitch black and it stood six feet up and six feet wide. The Doctor had to duck a little when he entered the shed. Jenny strides in, glasses placed firmly on her face. She looks around.

"I can't see anything. No perception filter, no nothing for a second entrance. There was only a perception filter around the shed. But..." she did not finish her sentence. At that moment, she falls into a dark a hole. She lets out a surprised scream.

"JENNY!" her family shouts. There's a thunk as Jenny hits the bottom.

* * *

Jenny groans rubbing her head. She looks up and blinks a little, before standing and stretching. She bumps into something cold and metallic. A ladder.

"Jenny!" she hears her family shout.

"Yeah!" she calls back up to them.

She could here a sigh of relief from above.

Her Dad's voice answers back, "Are you alright?" Worry painting his tone.

"Yeah, just fine. Bit of a rough landing, but I can shake it off. Nothing broken."

"How far down."

Jenny looks up before twirling her ponytail thoughtfully, "ummm...I'd say around ten feet. Give or take."

"Ok, we're coming down."

There's a ladder."

"I saw it. John is coming down first."

There's a bit of movement from above before the gentle clang of foot on metal was heard. John makes his way down and a thunk was heard, from where his foot landed, on solid ground.

"ewww," he plugs his nose, "Smells terrible down here. Like sewage."

"Didn't notice. To busy landing on my arse."

"Watch your language," was Donna's response as she makes her way down. A thud sounded, as her feet hit solid ground. Last was the Doctor, he came down and stood behind Donna. Gazing around his surroundings, he takes in every detail.

The walls were made of stone and drips of water smacking the ground was echoed off the stone walls. The ground was slippery with something slimy and the air was muggy with a putrid scent. Overall, it was a very unpleasant place to be.

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and puts it on a frequency that turns it into a flashlight. He points it in a direction and another long, dark tunnel appears in the light.

"I believe that's the way we should go," he whispers, "Allons-y."

They wander down the tunnel each step squelching, as their feet makes contact with the wet ground. Their breathing heavy and their eyes searching for anything that could detriment their mission.

They pause, hearing footsteps and mumbling. The Doctor looks over at his family and puts a finger to his lips. They all nod an understanding.

They quiet their footsteps, not even the squelching was heard as their feet hit the mucky surface. They make it out of the first tunnel.

They walk into a wide area with three separate tunnels. The Doctor points his sonic around, the light outlining each tunnel. The careful drips of moisture hitting rock and the silent squeaks and scurrying of rats were the only sounds made. Even the time family was quiet, not even a breath made its way past their lips.

The tunnels varied in size. A small one on the left side, a larger one in the middle, and on the right, a medium sized tunnel. The echoes of voices were heard again, in a language far from Earth.

The Doctor closes his eyes and listens, his family doing similar. The voices echo off the rocky walls again and the Doctor stretches his telepathy trying to locate the beings. His eyes snap open and he points in the direction of the smallest tunnel. His family nodding in agreement. They quietly make their way over to the smallest tunnel. Not tall enough to even stand in.

Jenny looks over at her Dad and pushes a telepathic thought across their bond.

_**There has to be another entrance. No way anyone could fit through here.**_

The Doctor turns to his Daughter and nods.

_There probably is. But I don't know where it is. This entrance will probably give the element of surprise though._

Donna joins the conversation.

_Who cares where we come through. I'll get on my hands and knees just to get my son back. Come on you chatterboxes no time to waste._

To prove her point. Donna falls to her hands and knees and crawls into the tunnel.

John smirks and does the same, as his Mum.

_**Come along slow pokes, times a wasting. I want to get Jaime back and stop the villian behind this. Plus it smells terrible down here. The sooner we get Jaime the sooner I can breath.**_

_**Oh how considerate of you**_ was Jenny's response. With a roll of her eyes, She falls to her hand and knees and crawls after her brother.** _Dad you coming?_**

_Of course, I'm letting you go first though, so I can be in the back. Just in case anything attacks from behind. Your Mother has the front and I' m pretty sure she can take care of herself if anything attacks from the front. _

He gets on his hands and knees and takes the caboose of the group. He looks behind him making sure no one is watching before crawling after Jenny.

John telepathically laughs, _**yeah that's because she'd go all oncoming mother to anyone who causes or tries to harm her family.**_

_Yes, she would._

_Quiet down,_ Donna sends back, she looks behind her glaring, _I can't listen to this conversation and search for Jaime at the same time. Let's not get distracted. _She turns her head forward and continues her slow crawl.

_**Yes Ma'am**_ was John's reply.

_Cheeky_, Donna threw back.

Everybody was quiet again. Lost in their own thoughts, their eyes searching the tight area.

The crawling continues for another few minutes, a clang reverberates along the tunnel, as Donna's left knee hits grating. The voices grow louder and a light is seen in the distance, shining through the grated floor. They move forward until they are bent over, looking through the grating.

Their eyes peering at a giant lab beneath them, with figures moving around quickly. Their eyes catch a glimpse of red hair, strapped to a table, with a white blob connected to his head. Donna looks on in horror.

"Jaime."

The figures move around him and a shadow stands guard.


	9. Chapter 8

Please Review!

Chapter 8

A white, cold hand, with long fingers, strokes the young boy's head before gently brushing its fingers up towards the blob, that sits neatly on top. It's teeth grabbing hold of the forehead and back of the head.

"Our babies will feast," it hisses, "this Creature, we have captured, seems to provide a large quantity of the energy our babies need, then the other ones."

It's gray-blue eyes dart up to the second standing next to it. Sharp teeth pointing, it smiles. The second quirks its head, long silver hair brushing it's offspring.

A dark chuckle ripples between its thin lips, "Yes, our babies will feast. But soon we will need to send out another psychic suggestion bringing these primitive apes," it hisses, "to us."

"They are such a," the first pauses, searching for the right word, "gullible species, easily manipulated. Believing anything they are told. A paradise in a frozen ice-land, they come, packing their families and their belongings for a few days trip."

The two creatures quirk their pointed ears, when they hear a clang from above. The other silver creatures,who are tending to the other white blobs, pause as well.

"Did you hear that, my Chosen?" the first questions, long claws protruding from its four finger tips.

"Yes, I did," the second agrees, turning back to stroke the pulsing blob, "must be the pipes. They tend to make quite a racket."

The first creatures retracts its claws. It looks thoughtfully at the young red head lying still on the table.

"This one has a very strong mind, unlike many of the other ape children," the second inquires.

A third creature walks over, its beady, gray-blue eyes searching the area.

"That's because, my dear Grendilis, it is not the child of an ape."

The second, now named Grendilis, turns, "What did you find my brother?"

The first turns as well.

"That these intruders are not of ape origin but of an origin long before," it hisses.

"What origin, my brother," Grendilis hisses back, sharp teeth snarling.

"Time Lord."

There is a collective gasp. They look down at the red headed host.

"We should dispose of this one at once," the first cries.

"No," Grendilis shouts, throwing up a four fingered hand, "It's mind is strong. Our child has never been plumper. It feeds off all this creative energy and gets larger each hour. We need to stick with the plan."

"What is the plan, my Sister," the third asks.

"Turn this primitive waste land into a new Phantasior, nice and chilly," it states, breathing an icy breath, "We will harvest and raise these apes as our food source. They are such Imaginative creatures. Deliciously plump with all those thoughts swirling through their puny heads."

"Excellent plan, my sister, but what to do with the Time Lords?"

Grendilis turns, striding down the isle of tables each one with a child on it.

"Kill them."

"With pleasure," he hisses.

"What if they try to negotiate,"the first asks.

"Kill them anyways," Grendilis hisses, "I will not allow some long, dead species to meddle with my plans."

She continues her walk, gentle fingers brushing the offspring. She pauses at a fourth creature.

"Oh, Mathazar."

Mathazar turns his head.

"Yes, My Chosen?"

"Please send the shadow up to the herd. I believe one is ready for the picking."

"Yes, my Chosen."

"Also Mathazar please strengthen my Babies grip on the Imagination energy. their growing tired of providing all the new places for the herd."

"Sometimes these ape children have such strong Imaginations."

"Yes, they do. That's why we chose them as our food source."

Mathazar darkly chuckles and turns back to his work.

"One of their minds is very powerful."

"Yes, the Time Lord child's mind."

"Time Lord?"

"Yes," it hisses, "I worry about its family coming down and capturing it. Can you alert those who do not know of the dangers yet. My Brother's building an army. We're going to slaughter them when they arrive."

"Of course, my Chosen, but wouldn't it be wise to ingrain them into our herd?"

"No, their minds are too powerful. They see past our trickery. Just kill them."

Mathazar nods his white head, long, silver hair swishing up and down.

"I'm off to my resting place. If the intruders come, please send for me. I want to be the one who severs the head of the fallen leader."

"Of course, My Chosen."

Grendilis heads toward the large ship. As she climbs the stairs, she turns around. Dozens of caretakers are bustling around, tending to her offspring. There are at least a good dozen or so host. A big tank is set to one side. The blobs swimming around, waiting for a host to latch onto.

She sighs, a dark smirk gracing her thin lips, "Yes, my plan will come together quite perfectly," she whispers, "Don't worry my children, you will all be fed."

She turns into the ship and disappears.

* * *

A group of Phantisorians are standing in a line. They are soldiers ready for battle. There one mission: strike the Time Lords dead.

"We do not allow any chances. If my sister wants them dead. They shall be dead. Do you understand," The third creature orders.

"Yes, Leader Pakonias. The Time Lords will die," they say in unison.

"Excellent. You find one, slice it open and let it's insides spill, but save the leader for our Chosen."

"Yes, Leader..."

A voice interrupts their chant, "Oh, that's not very nice. No one likes to be sliced open. Maybe we can talk a bit, get to know each other, have a cup of tea, a banana."

All the Phantisorians turn around to see a tall skinny man in a brown pin-striped suit and long trenchcoat.

"We can discuss this illegal operation of yours. Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation states you can't destroy a level 5 planet. What I've heard here so far, you plan to turn the human race into a food source and the planet into a frozen wasteland so your people can thrive."

The man takes a couple steps down, "Well, that's kind of greedy considering your planet is well and thriving with life a good six billion light years away from here."

The man takes two more steps down.

"Plus, I personally like the human race. I have a few friends here. Hate to see them as cattle. Kind of unbecoming of them."

He takes another two steps down.

"But the main reason I am not pleased," The man walks closer to Pakonias, his eyes dark with a dangerous glint, "You kidnapped my son."

Pakonias steps back and shouts a fearful,"KILL IT!"


	10. Chapter 9

Please review!

Chapter 9

_Pakonias steps back and shouts a fearful,"KILL IT!"_

The Phantisorians step forward, long silver claws protruding from their fingertips. They stand in a fighting position, their claws clashing together. They bare their sharp pointed teeth at the intruder. Their gray-blue eyes glinting with blood lust and determination.

The Doctor takes a couple steps back.

"Oh this is not good," He mutters.

The Phantisorians move forward.

The Doctor throws his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Hey fellas," he shouts, "can't we talk out our differences. Come to a conclusion. Make some new friends. I don't really want to fight you."

The Phantisorians growl and throws their clawed hands at the Doctor. The Doctor jumps out of the way. The tips of the claws shredding his suit.

"No negotiations," they repeat.

The Doctor glares.

"That was my favorite suit," he states coldly, " fine, you made your choice."

The Phantisorians pounce. Quicker than the eye could blink, the Doctor escapes the deadly claws.

The Phantisorians growl with frustration and chases after the Doctor. The Doctor looks behind and runs full speed at the wall.

A Phantisorian throws a claw hand in the Doctor's direction. The Doctor plants one foot on the wall, pushes off, flips over the group, and lands perfectly on two feet. He looks up and smiles dangerously.

The phantisorians growl and pace closer to him.

A clanging and swooshing from above is heard. Several thousand pounds of metal chains drop on four of the phantisorians, crushing them beneath. A blonde girl jumps down, a deadly smirk on her face.

"Thought you needed some help," She states. A phantisorian comes running towards her and she punches him in the solar plexus, he falls down like a stone. She brushes the hair out of her face.

"Well," She smiles, "Allons-y."

She jumps up kicking one in the head before quickly turning around and stomping on another foot and punching him in the jaw. Barely missing a thirds dangerous claws.

John comes sliding down, landing on top of two and pushing one of their pressure points to disarm them.

"You live for this don't you," He directs at Jenny.

"Oh, Yes."

They stand back to back, Several Phantisorians surrounding them. Jenny kicks out a leg, striking one in the face, before grabbing another by the arm and twisting it. The claws slash forward, hitting Jenny's cheek. Four long gashes evident on her face. The gashes dripping blood.

"Big mistake," she growls. She punches the Phantisorian in the face as John kicks one in the guts.

* * *

The Doctor uses every move against the Phantisorians. He turns with them, twisting their arms so they are defenseless while at the same time kicking another in the soft spot and hitting a nerve cluster on a third. All three go down. He glides threw the soldiers like a phantom. None are able to touch him.

One grabs him from behind. The Doctor twists and bends, throwing the phantisorian on his back, pressing down on a pressure point, the Phantisorian goes down. Another hits him in the face with its claws out. Leaving a long gash from the Doctors eyelid to jawbone, drawing its claws for another strike.

The Doctor slows down time for a few seconds, the phantisorian hand moves in slow motion. The Doctor side steps it. Time moves back to a normal pace. The Phantisorian screams. From the weight of its punch topples over, impaling itself with its claws. The Doctor has no time to feel guilty because a fresh group of Phantisorians have arrived.

* * *

John was cornered. A phantisorian had positioned him in a way that he could not escape or fight. It lifted its claws, about to strike down.

"Well, this is the end," John states. Excepting his fate.

He closes his eyes and waits for the strike.

A huge smash is heard. John opens his eyes, the Phantisorian, that was about to kill him, tips over, eyes rolling in the back of its head. It falls. John glances up. Jenny is standing there, crowbar in hand.

"Bashing heads in I see," he comments, getting up.

Jenny nods before swinging the crowbar around and hitting another Phantisorian, who was trying to sneak attack them, in the guts, it bends over and Jenny hits it in the head again. It passes out. Jenny flips the crowbar up, catching it in the air.

"I like this weapon," Jenny states, "Dad won't oppose since its not a gun."

Jenny grins dangerously before racing back into battle, crowbar in hand. John watches her swing it viciously around. John shakes his head.

"Crazy," he mutters.

He strikes a phantisorian, about to attack, in the shoulder.

* * *

Donna was crawling through the vents. She had left her family to fight while she found another way into the phantisorian nursery to rescue her son and the human children. She came to a closed door and pushed it open. Looking down she saw it was the entrance to the room.

This was their plan. The Doctor, Jenny, and John would keep the army, of angry phantisorians, distracted while she would crawl back to the nursery and release the children from the blobs grip and get them out from the underground lair.

Donna drops through the opening, landing on her feet. She looks around. _No ones here._

She gets up and sneaks her way over to the children.

"Jaime," She gasps.

She walks over to her young son. A blob sits on his head, its teeth digging into him. The blob pulses and moves, as it sucks the creative energy out of her son.

She moves forward and notices at least a dozen other children strapped to tables with similar blobs on their heads. She turns back and begins unstrapping Jaime. A dark shadow closes in on her.

* * *

The battle had been slowing down for a while. The ground soaked with blood and everyone a bit beat up. The Doctor's suit was shredded and blood dripped from his cheek where he was clawed. There were few phantisorians now, but they continued to attack determined not to give up.

A phantisorian attacks from behind. The Doctor rolls out of the way and kicks it in the shin. It heavily falls to the ground.

The Doctor turns to the leader, while at the same time hitting another phantisorian in a pressure point. Another one goes down.

"Maybe we can come to an agreement now," the Doctor directs at Pakonias, "A negotiation. I can find you a planet for your people to thrive or you can head back home. But you can't stay on this planet."

The Doctor quickly flips out of the way as another soldier tries to impale him with their claws. The Phantisorian soldier trips and falls over. It rolls on the ground, jumping back to its feet and running full speed at the Doctor. The Doctor hits it in the throat, blocking its clawed hands at the same time. The soldier clutches its throat and falls to the ground.

Pakonias glares at the Doctor. Anger radiating off its body.

"Venusian aikido," Pakonias states, "haven't seen that type of fighting in years."

The Doctor stares and prepares himself for a fight.

"Lets just talk," he says, "I don't want to fight."

Pakonias glares darkly. He snarls, baring his sharp teeth.

"That's what you said to my men before you obliterated them," he hisses. His claws popped out and he jumped down to where the Doctor stood.

"Let's finish this once and for all."

"I thought your chosen wanted to finish me once and for all," the Doctor states, smirking cheekily.

Pakonias growls, "Don't taunt me." he throws a clawed hand in the Doctor's direction.

* * *

Donna was hit in the side hard, her body smacking into a wall. She shakes her head and gets back up.

She stares down the shadow.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Shadow," she acidly states, "Come to finish the job?"

The shadow looks at her and turns away.

"OI! Sunshine...or shadowy thing, I'm talking to you," Donna shouts, "You kidnapped my son. I'm not to pleased about that!"

The Shadow turns back around and runs at Donna as fast as it could. Turning into a black mist, it jumps stopping right in front of Donna. Donna takes a step back before stepping forward and standing her grounds.

She stares the shadow, right into its hollow eyes and smirks.

"Never had anybody stand up to you have ya."

The shadow doesn't respond instead preferring to turn into a black gas and hit Donna in the guts. Donna doubles over.

"OI! That was a cheap shot!"

She stands up and throws a fist at the shadow. The Shadow grabs her arm.

She looks at her arm and back at the shadow. She kicks the shadow in the legs. It falls over.

"You grabbed me which means you were solid," she comments, "Meaning when your solid I can hit you. Solidness is a two way thing, sunshine."

She runs over to the children and begin to unhook them. The shadow comes gliding over and grabs her arm trying to stop her process. It tries to fling her back, but Donna grabs a hold of its ghostly arm and holds on. She drives her heels into the floor and kicks up. The Shadow stumbles and turns back to gas. Something silver catches Donna's eyes. Buried in the misty greyness of the shadow was a silver box.

"Well what do we have here?"

The Shadow strikes again and Donna jumps out of the way. The Shadows mistiness hits the wall and it turns around quickly. Donna notices a defibrillator sparking on a table. She races over to the table, sliding on the floor, the shadowy mist following her. She grabs the device and the black mist takes form. Its dark shadowy tentacles flowing in the air.

Donna holds up the defibrillator and a shock of electricity zings between the two pads.

"Come and get me, sunshine," Donna taunts.

The shadow shoots quickly forward and Donna aims the electric pads at the silver metal in the shadow. There is a loud zing when electricity hits metal. The shadow throws its head back letting out a screaming roar. It's whole body combusting into black tendrils of smoke. The Shadow was gone.

Donna drops the defibrillator and walks over to Jaime. She unstraps him from the table.

She sticks her hand inside the blobs mouth and peals its teeth off Jaime's head. The blob comes off with a pop and wiggles around a bit before shriveling up and dieing.

Blood dripped from the puncture wounds on Jaime's head.

Jaime slowly opened his eyes, blinking. He looks over at the blurred face of his mother.

"Mummy?" he asks.

"I'm here Jaime, your safe."

Jaime nods his head before leaning back down.

"I guess you got the store I sent you."

Donna smiles and nods.

"That was quite brilliant of you."

Jaime nods.

"I'm tired."

Donna strokes his hair.

"You can sleep when we get back to the TARDIS. Alright?"

Jaime nods before sluggishly getting to his feet.

"The other children," he states.

"On it."

Jaime and Donna went from child to child tearing off the blobs from their heads.

* * *

Jenny swung her crowbar around a couple more times, hitting Phantisorian soldiers in the head. She had a vicious grin on her face as she swung the crowbar like a bat. Another Phantisorian attacked and Jenny was about to hit it when there was a zing and the crowbar disappeared. Jenny twirled away from the phantisorian's claws and flipped to the other side of it. With a punch and a round-house kick to the head the phantisorian went down.

"Hey," Jenny yells, "Where did the crowbar go?"

John leaps over to Jenny, sliding between soldiers.

"Mum, must of found Jaime and taken the blob off his head," John states while kicking a phantisorian in the guts, "It went back into Jaime's head, since it never really existed."

Jenny shrugs before kicking the last phantisorian standing, in the throat, before stomping on its foot and kneeing it in the guts. It went down.

Jenny blows her bangs out of her face. She turns to John.

"Makes sense. To bad though, it was quite useful."

they look around the room. Phantisorians were lying all over the floor, unconscious.

"Well, we did a number on them," John states.

"Yep."

* * *

The Doctor and Pakonias were in the middle of a long battle of skills. Unbeknownst to the Doctor, at the time, Pakonias was well adverse in Venusian Aikido too. Each matching each others move, neither really hitting the other. _Time to play a bit dirty_ the Doctor thought.

His thoughts guarded from his opponent. He had made the mistake of letting his mental shields down during his first fight, with Pakonias, forgetting the Phantisorians were also powerful telepaths.

The Doctor switches his fighting technique to something unfamiliar to most beings, unless you lived six billion years in the future. Pakonias tried to match the Doctors fighting skills but grew tired. With a final blow, Pakonias fell.

The Doctor rustles his hair and makes his way over to John and Jenny. The two of them are staring at their father with awe.

"Dad, I didn't know you could fight like that," Jenny comments, respect in her young eyes.

"That was so sick!" John shouts.

"Thanks," was the Doctors only response. He looks around the room at all the damage the three of them had caused. Bodies laid everywhere, some unconscious others not.

"Seems you two came out fine," he mutters.

"Yep," Jenny agrees, "Just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing to worry about. We'll heal in the next hour or so."

The Doctor nods. Looking at the four long gashes on Jenny's cheek.

"Nothing to worry about," he comments quietly before switching to a much louder tone, "Well, I think its about time we locate your mother and brother. Allons-y!"

He swiftly moves down one of the corridors, the kids following him.

* * *

They find the nursery in no time. Donna and Jaime standing there with a bunch of kids.

Jenny slows her pace when she notices some explosives in a corner. She quietly made her way over to them and packs them in her bag. She walks back over to her family.

Donna and the Doctor were hugging each other. They softly kiss before turning back to the group of kids.

Jaime races over, jumping into his father's arms, and hugging him tightly. He release his father's neck and leaps over to John and Jenny also hugging them. The Doctor turns to the other children and warmly smiles.

"Hello," he says, "Ready to go home and see your family."

The kids nod.

"Alright then Donna, Jaime, John, and Jenny will take you up to the surface."

The kids nod and Donna beckons them to follow.

"NOT SO FAST TIME LORD!" a voice shouts.

The family and kids turn around to see Grendilis. Her face a picture of fury.

"How dare you come in and steal our cattle."

The Doctor glares at Grendilis. Grendilis takes a couple steps back. The Doctor's eyes a black pit of anger, with a slight sparkle of gold. The temperature begins to drop and electricity crackles through the air.

"How dare you kidnap my son," he hisses back.

The storm had arrived.


	11. Chapter 10

Please Review!

Chapter 10

_The Doctor glares at Grendilis. Grendilis takes a couple steps back. The Doctor's eyes a black pit of anger, with a slight sparkle of gold. The temperature begins to drop and electricity crackles through the air._

"_How dare you kidnap my son," he hisses back._

_The storm had arrived._

Grendilis takes a few more steps back. She, for the first time, was shaking in fear. She had never felt such power before and it scared her. She hears the gasps and groans of her men.

The Phantisorian soldiers came stumbling into the room including her brother, Pakonias. They clutch their heads in pain and block their eyes from the light.

Grendilis eyes widen. These men were the best phantisorian warriors in the whole galaxy. Nothing, no one, had ever been able to defeat them. Yet these four creatures, these Time Lords, marched right in, fought them, and won with barely even a scratch.

"How is that possible," Grendilis whispers, voice trembling.

She looks back at the man, this Doctor. His eyes glowing a brighter gold. His teeth gritted and his face outlined in anger. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

The room begun to rumble. Every table, machine, can, whatever was present begun to shake. Grendilis knew it was this Doctor standing before her. The items begun to lift off the ground a bit before dropping back down and rumbling.

Grendilis throws her hands up and backs away farther, the pure force and power from the Doctor was to much for her.

She looks over at him, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Negotiate,"she squeaks fearfully.

The room stops rumbling and everything stills. The Doctor's eyes returns to their normal dark brown and his face lightens. Grendilis stares at the Doctor and he stares back.

He points a finger at her.

"I want you to leave this planet and never return," he begins, "get onto that ship and go home."

He points at the ship before returning his finger back to Grendilis.

"Grendilis, I want you to let us go and these people go," he demands.

Grendilis looks at the man and smiles.

"They can go and we will leave,"she promises.

The Doctor nods and turns towards his family and the children. He slings his arm around Donna and pulls her into a kiss. They leave the room.

Grendilis looks at her men and gives them a sly smile.

"After them," she commands, "Don't let them escape!"

"But, my chosen, you promised them freedom," one of the phantisorian soldiers reminds.

"I had my fingers crossed, as the humans would say," she icily bites back, "after them. I want all of them dragged back here and the adults sentence to a public execution. GO!"

She throws her arms out as she makes her command. The soldiers race out of the room. Grendilis sits back a sharp, cruel grin on her face.

"Wait!" She stands up yelling, an idea popping into her head.

Her soldiers freeze and stands at attention.

"I'm coming with you. I want to see the devastation on their faces when we capture them again."

"Yes, My Chosen," the soldiers say in unison.

Grendilis glides down the steps and moves to the front of her soldiers.

"After them," she hisses.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Wouldn't of fit well with the next part.


	12. Chapter 11

Please review!Every review helps.

Chapter 11

The loud clomps of boots on muddy dirt echoes off the walls. The drips of water from the ceiling smacks the muddy ground making a plopping sound with each hit. The band of escapees makes their way through the long stone tunnel. They pause. The Doctor stretches his hearing and turns his head. He could hear the shouts and running from the phantisorian soldiers, as they make their way closer to them. The Doctor's lips quirks into a smile, he turns to his family and the children and winks.

The Phantisorians turns the corner. They spot the group and they charge, teeth bared and claws out.

"RUN!" the Doctor shouts.

He races down the corridor, the children and his family behind him.

"AFTER THEM!" screeches Grendilis. She points her long, bony, silver finger at the group, her teeth baring in a cruel grin. The soldiers picks up speed.

The Doctor flies around turns and bends leading everyone expertly. He had taken time to remember each corridor and knew how to get out. He runs down a tunnel, his group hot on his trail. He turns his head.

"THIS WAY!" he shouts before sprinting even faster.

Everyone picks up speed. The Doctor slides to a stop at the end of the tunnel, waiting for everyone to catch up. The children run through first, two at a time. He counts each child. Then Jaime and John runs through, each with huge smiles on their faces. They slide through the opening and chases after the kids. Donna runs down the tunnel last.

"THEY'RE COMING!" She shouts.

She skids past the Doctor and into the second tunnel. The Doctor looks down the corridor and the silver skin of their pursuers shine in the blackness of the tunnels. The Doctor sprints after his family. The Phantisorians hot on their trail.

They make it down the tunnel and into the room with the ladder leading to the top. Icy wind blows from above causing the wooden doors, of the shed, to clang into one another. The children crowds in the room, all in a panic, everyone tries to climb up the ladder at once. John comes in with Jaime behind.

"OK, everyone, I want one person at a time to start up the ladder. Now move," John directs.

He points to one child to start climbing up the ladder. When they were a few feet up, he points to another child to start. Donna and the Doctor skids to a stop when they reach the room. The Doctor has his sonic screwdriver out and uses it to see down the dark tunnel. The squishes of boots hitting the muddy floor growing closer. The Children made it up to the surface and ran through the wooden doors of the shed.

John looks over at his father. The Doctor waves at him.

"Go," the Doctor commands, "I'll follow."

John lets Jaime climb up first before scaling up the ladder after. Donna watches her sons climb to the top and listens for their quick footsteps along the wooden ground of the shed and the crash of the doors opening. She turns to the Doctor and he looks back.

"Go," He tells her, "I'll go last."

Donna nods and begins climbing the ladder. The soft clanging of her feet hitting metal. The Doctor looks down the tunnel and the phantisorians are already racing down it, baring their teeth with claws out.

"There they are!" a soldier, in the lead, shouts, "Get them."

They run faster and the Doctor turns and hastily climbs up the ladder. He scrambles up onto the wooden floor of the shed. Leaping to his feet and sprints out the old wooden doors. He trips, falling face first in the snow, he jumps up, and quickly runs out into the opening. He looks around at the empty land. Not a house insight.

"I've got you now Doctor there's no way you can defeat us and save your precious, little humans." an icy voice snarls.

The Doctor turns around a defiant smile planted on his face. He is standing in the middle of a large open area. His family and the children running for cover.

He stares into the eyes of Grendilis. Her face twisted in an arrogant smirk.

The Doctor's eyes dance with amusement but there is a danger behind his brown orbs.

"No, I believe I got you," he confidently retorts back.

Grendilis cackles and her face contorted smugly. Her soldiers chases after the other escapees and grabs them.

"How? You're alone," she snaps, a cruel smile stretching across her face. The soldiers pull out large alien guns and points them at the kids heads.

"You can't fight us and save the children at the same time," she states.

The Doctor's smile drops and his face morphs into concern.

He pulls out a cellphone and holds it out.

"I called the Shadow Proclamation, the Judoon are on their way," he reveals.

"What!" Grendilis mouth drops and she begins backing away.

"Yep," the Doctor says popping the p, "I knew you would go back on your promise. So, I took the liberty of informing the shadow architect of your felonist deeds. They will probably arrive right about..."

He checks his nonexistent watch on his wrist and looks up, giving a cheeky smile. "now."

A crash of thunder is heard in the distance and rain begin to pour in a small section of the open land.

Grendilis turns to her men, "RUN! Forget about the humans. Head back underground!"

the Phantisorians releases the humans they had grabbed and droped their guns for they knew if they were teleported with them they would be immediately executed, and running back towards the entrance of their cavern. A blonde girl steps in the way and the phantisorians skid to a stop. They stare at her and she stares back a determined look in her eyes. She holds her hand up and a remote is in her grip. She smiles and presses down on the button. A huge rumble is heard from underground. The phantisorians stare in shock as the shed is blown sky high by a gust of yellowish orange fire.

"You destroyed my babies," Grendillis gasps.

Jenny grins. "Yep," she concludes, "Blew your layer sky high."

She walks away, smiling victoriously.

The Phantisorians scatter trying to find a way to escape the Judoon's teleport. The rain begins to pour upwards and turn an electric blue each time it grabbed a phantisorian. Like a vacuum it inhales them in a shroud of water and blue light. It tracks them one by one and as they are grabbed they plead for mercy or ask for negotiation from the Doctor.

Grendilis screamed in anger as she runs for safety but none was available. The Judoon teleport follows her , Grendilis trip unable to run any longer. She gets to her feet and stands still, closing her eyes. Silver hair blowing in the icy winds. She snaps her eyes open and her eyes narrow as slits. Her lips curls into a snarl.

"This won't be the last you see of me, Doctor," she promises.

The Doctor looks at the teleport before turning his gaze back to Grendilis, brown meeting blue orbs.

"I believe it is," the Doctor states.

The teleport moves over to Grendilis and she lets out an angry scream, the rain soaks her to the bones before becoming blue energy. Grendilis face morphs into unbridled rage and her hair sticks straight up as the teleport sounds like a child slurping up his drink with a straw. with a sudden jerk, she shoots up and disappears from sight.

The Crash of thunder is heard and the rain begins pouring back down before completely disappearing. A third crash of thunder is heard signaling the Judoons exit.

* * *

The Doctor turns around to see his family standing there smiling. He runs over and hugs them. They look around at all the people, they had saved. The children running to their parents and hugging them tightly. Happy tears flowing.

"Dad," Jenny states, "The Whole Village is gone. Not a house, a store, or a road."

The Doctor nods his head.

In place, where the village used to be, was vacant land, except for the group of cars and items that were hidden under the realistic illusion.

"That's because the village never existed."

"But it felt so real," John exclaims.

"But wrong as well,"Donna reminds, "We could sense the strangeness of it."

The Doctor nods his head in agreement.

"The Phantisorians are a powerful psychic race especially when they are babies. The offspring, to survive, needs a host to latch onto. They live off creative energy. But because they are powerful telepaths, they use the thoughts from their hosts mind to create their own world. Hence, the fairytale village in the middle of icy Norway. Children have wild imaginations which explains all the stores being for children."

"Which also explains the dwarf and Larry," Donna adds.

"Exactly, a couple of the children probably had strong enough Imaginations that the blobs, or phantisorian offspring, produced an actual Larry and dwarf. Donna you said the Dwarf looked like a snow white Dwarf, Yes?"

Donna nods her head.

"It probably was. The child might of read snow white, before being captured, and created the Dwarf."

The Family nods and watches people find their cars and belongings. The children waved in their direction and the family waved back. They saw Artemis holding his granddaughter's hand and Elanor with three little ones of her own.

John turned back to his father.

"How come Elanor didn't tell us about her kids?" John asks.

The Doctor shrugs. "They probably were erased from her mind. The Phantisorians were altering everyone of these peoples minds, making them believe they lived in this village their whole life when in actuality it was only a few weeks."

"How did they get all these people here, though?"

"Like they said, advertisement. They called this place a paradise and people came running. The first group that came probably realized there was nothing here. When they were about to leave the phantisorians jumped them and dragged them back to their underground home. They strapped the first group of children to the tables and placed a blob on each of their heads. They altered the minds of the adults making them believe a town was here and their children captured by a shadow beast. As more people came, they altered the already imprisoned ones minds causing them to believe these people were always there."

"Which also explains why all the adults behaved like children. Their minds were changed to think like children and not search for a rational conclusion," Donna adds.

"After a while, they stopped capturing children right when they arrived, instead sending the shadow into the pretend village to capture children for their offspring. This process created more fear for the prisoners making it harder for them to look for any reasonable explanation. Hence the shadow monster was born."

"But how did they hide all of the imprisoned peoples stuff," Jenny asks.

"Oh that's easy," Donna states, "They used perception filters. The people didn't know what they were looking for, so they never looked."

"Also," the Doctor adds, "they hid their belongings in the shadowed areas of the village. The phantisorians put a suggestion in their heads that the shadow monster lived there, which made everyone believe that the darkened areas were danger zones. They were to afraid to go over there so they never looked."

Everyone nods their heads in understanding.

"I think we got lucky," the Doctor continues, "if those children had the blobs on their head any longer they probably would of died. The blobs were sucking all the life energy as well as creative energy out of the children. Good thing we arrived when we did."

Jenny and John spots the village girl, that they talked to earlier, running over to her friend Cynthia and hugging her. Four adults standing behind them, smiling. Jenny and John smiles at the warm reunion. People were getting into their cars and driving away.

Jaime's eyebrows scrunch together in a contemplating gesture.

"I wonder who's imaginary friend Larry was," Jaime states.

"He's mine," a high-pitch voice responds.

Jaime turns around to see a little brunette girl with big green eyes staring at him, a small smile on her heart-shaped face. Standing next to her was Artemis Berks, an old hand rested on her shoulder.

The Doctor turns around and bounces over to greet Artemis.

"I came to thank you Doctor," Artemis starts, "for finding my granddaughter, Nelly." The little girl in question gives a giant grin, her two front teeth missing.

"Oh, no thanks needed. All in a days work," the Doctor responds.

"I just wanted to let you know that I remember everything. It's like a big blockage has been lifted."

"I'm glad."

"And I remember my Daughter,Sarah, Nelly's mother too, she is very much alive and probably very worried about our well-being. We have been missing for at least a few weeks."

"Why did you come here,"John asks.

"Because my boy, I wanted to take Nelly somewhere fun and I found an advertisement about this place saying it was a child's paradise. So, I was planning on taking her here for a few days. When I parked my car and we got out, we noticed it was just cold vacant grounds with a shed at the other end," Artemis takes a deep sigh and pulls his granddaughter close and continues, "We were jumped by silver beings with claws and sharp teeth, a shadowy creature standing guard. I was knocked out and when I awoke, I found myself strapped to a chair and my granddaughter to a table with a white blob on top of her head. One of the white creatures came over to me and placed its hands on either side of my head, altering my memories and my personality. They made me believe that the shadow creature had killed my granddaughter at night."

The Doctor and his family listened to the story intently.

Artemis continues, "I don't remember much, but I do remember whenever someone new came, I would feel a strange buzzing noise and suddenly I had known that person my whole life. It was very strange. I think maybe about a week or so in, the silver people begun sending the shadow up. To terrorize all of us and to bring more children underground. I don't remember a lot, but I believed the shadow creature was attacking for a month or so when in actuality it was only a week since it begun making its appearances above ground at night."

"What about Larry?" Donna asks, "I met him at the store and you said he was your imaginary friend." she turns her stare to Nelly.

Nelly nods her head.

"Larry's been my imaginary friend for a long time," she begins, "He loves sweets and is extremely happy and hyper. That's how I imagine him at least."

The Doctor rustles his hair.

He looks Nelly in the eyes.

"You must have an extremely strong imagination young lady to be able, with the phantisorian baby, to recreate a live version of Larry."

"You had me fooled," Donna mutters, "Thought I was talking to a loony."

Nelly covers her mouth and giggles.

"Thank you very much," she states.

Artemis lovingly watches his granddaughter before popping his eyes back over to the Doctor.

"Well," he starts, "we better get going. We've been missing for a month and I'm ready to see my Daughter again."

Nelly nods her head.

"Thank you again Doctor," He nods, "Donna and kids. I will never forget about you."

The two families shakes hands before Artemis and Nelly turns away.

The Doctor reaches his hands into his pocket and pulls out a doll. He glances back at the retreating Artemis and Nelly.

"Wait!" he calls. Artemis and Nelly turns their heads.

The Doctor runs over to them and hands Nelly the doll.

"I think this belongs to you," he states.

Nelly's eyes brighten and she pulls the doll into a hug.

"Molly," she exclaims, "Thank you so much Mr. Doctor."

She waves bye to the rest of the family before skipping back over to her grandfather.

The Doctor smiles and walks over to his family.

"Well," he states, "Let's go home."

He slings an arm over Donna's shoulders and the five of them walk back to the TARDIS.

* * *

One more chapter after this. Then the stories over.


	13. Chapter 12

Please review. Love feedback.

Chapter 12

The TARDIS greets the time family with a welcoming hum as they enter the console. A soft brush of warm wind blows on them as the TARDIS expresses her happiness to see them home and alive. Her lights brighten to a soft orange glow. The Doctor walks over to the console. He puts his hands on her and slowly strokes the button and lever.

Jenny takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, stretching her aching arms, she turns down one of the hall ways.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," She announces, "It's been a long couple of days or so and I'm ready to relax a bit."

"Sounds good sweetheart," Donna responds, "I'm going to cook something relatively healthy for Dinner. Wanna help, Spaceman?"

The Doctor nods his head and smiles warmly, a sleepy look evident in his eyes.

"Yeah in a sec."

Jenny kisses her Mum goodnight.

"Mum, can you wake me up when dinner's ready?"

"Of course. Good night sweetheart."

Jenny walks down the glowing hallway, her fingers trailing along the yellowish, coral walls. The TARDIS hums her satisfaction and purrs her content. A soft smile plays on Jenny's lips as the walls vibrate. She turns another corner and her bedroom door opens, welcoming her inside.

* * *

Back in the console room, John and Jaime lounges on the captain chair watching their Dad twiddle with the different bits and bobs of the TARDIS while rambling to himself rapidly.

John looks over at Jaime and quirks an eyebrow. Jaime glances back, the wounds on his forehead already healed, thanks to Time Lords quick healing factors.

John clears his voice, "Um...Dad."

The Doctor grunts in response.

"Me and Jaime are going down to the game room, can you let us know when dinner's ready?"

"Yep," the Doctor says popping the p.

"Thanks!"

John and Jaime leaps from the chair and races down another hall, making sure to thank the TARDIS and acknowledge her presents. A door appears on one side and Jaime throws it open. The room has games from every time period and every planet and it stretches and stretches, never ending.

* * *

The Doctor stands alone in the console room. He finishes twiddling and tinkering with the TARDIS controls. A grin plays with his lips, and contentment brushes his face making him look years younger. He is not alone anymore he has the universe to share with the people he loves the most. He pulls a lever and the TARDIS materializes into the time vortex. He strokes the console one last time before heading towards the kitchen.

_I think a vacation is in store for us_ the Doctor sends to the TARDIS _don't you think old girl?_

_I completely agree with you my thief. I shall find a suitable place for you and your family to relax and unwind._ She hums back.

She blows warm air on the Doctor, expressing her agreement to his request. It was a long day and a half for her Thief and Donna. The kids needed an activity that didn't involve running from monsters or stopping the universe from unraveling, something fun and relaxing.

The TARDIS phone rings. The jingle attracts the Doctor back to the console. He picks up the phone.

"Hello."

An enthusiastic smile spreads across the Doctor's face.

"Hey, Lou! Lou Costello how have you been? Haven't seen you since the Graske in the Kitchen."

There's a long pause and the Doctor nods his head and chuckles.

"Really! That's crazy and it inspired you to create a movie about a mummy?"

The Doctor laughs harder.

"It took the form of an Egyptian mummy and chased you and Bud," the Doctor exclaims.

There is a long pause as the Doctor listens to the wild tale that Lou tells. The Doctor chuckles.

"Wish I was there. Glad you were able to escape."

The Doctor giggles to himself.

"Sure, I can come and see the opening night of your movie, 'Abbott and Costello meets the Mummy!' I'll tell the family and we'll stop by."  
The Doctor smirks to himself.

"Yeah, Donna's doing great. She'll be thrilled to know how you're doing. We will definitely come. See you soon. Bye."

The Doctor hangs up the phone. He thrust his hands into his pockets and walks down the hall towards the kitchen, a skip and a bounce to his walk. Yeah, life was good and it could only, hopefully, get better.

The End


End file.
